The Best Way to Propose
by kiwibkute
Summary: Ryoma is trying to propose to Sakuno. The Seigaku regulars each have their own idea of how he should do it. For Ryoma Echizen Challenge.


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and it's related characters. Nor do I own the how to for dummies books.

Warning: Most of the characters will probably be OOC. I tried to keep them in character and did a terrible job.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma stretched before standing up and stretching some more. No matter how much he flew he would never get used to long airplane rides. "Are you glad to be back," he asked, turning to the person next to him. Ryuzaki Sakuno smiled sweetly. "Yes," she answered, already standing with her backpack on. Ryoma let out a smirk, and as he bent down to get his bag, let it turn into a smile.

Ryoma and Sakuno just arrived in Japan after being away for a year and a half. They spent most their time in the United States though they had traveled across the globe as Ryoma played tennis. Yes, the two of them together. They began dating in high school, after much prompting and directing from their senpais when Ryoma finally asked Sakuno out. Ryoma was glad of Sakuno's shy nature; she was so embarrassed that she didn't notice how embarrassed he was. His senpais didn't know how to be quiet.

Everything just grew from that moment and before Ryoma knew it, he had graduated. It was well understood that Ryoma would leave to go play tennis, but the two never talked about it really, about their relationship and what would happen, nothing at all. Ryoma, however, found himself wanting Sakuno to come along. He didn't want to leave her, but it wasn't possible for him to stay in Japan.

However, he really didn't think that asking her to come would go over so well, especially when he thought about the implications of his asking. It was practically like proposing, but he wasn't. At least, he thought he wasn't. There was no ring, no promises, nothing; he just wanted her to come. But he thought at the time that maybe asking her was like implying all those things.

Ryoma had been thinking these same thoughts for weeks, getting nowhere with them when Sakuno spared him all the trouble. She came to his place one night and begged him to take her with him. He immediately said he'd love to, all the preparations were made, and the two left Japan together a month later.

Now Ryoma finally had a decent length of time - three weeks to be exact - for a break, and he made plans to come back to Japan during those three weeks, surprising Sakuno. He had figured she would want to come back, and it was especially evident as she watched all the people slowly disembark and as she fidgeted more and more as it got closer to them. He grabbed her hand and let her walk in front as they made their way off the plane. Ryoma was pretty sure that his hand was the only thing that kept Sakuno from running to the exit where her grandma was waiting to pick them up.

Another smile crossed Ryoma's face as he watched Sakuno as they walked. The smiles escaped more and more often as time went on. It had started off with just smiling for her and only her, with no one else around. Then there came a point where he realized that, in his head, he was always smiling. He tried to control it, but soon afterwards his characteristic smirk seemed permanently etched on his face. Now, it just faded into a smile no matter what.

Ryoma couldn't be happier though. The past year and a half had been amazing. He and Sakuno had just gotten closer as they grew together and more than anything, he knew he wanted to spend his life with her. Sure they had their fights, jealousy often being the root cause. He, from the friends she made and hung out with and her, from tennis of course, which ate up a lot of his time. After a few extreme fights, in which he found out Sakuno could yell very loudly, they finally talked it through and came up with a solution.

After that situation, all the other things they argued about seemed trivial. Ryoma understood later, after thinking about it all, that that argument had been a make or break one. In the end they both learned that they needed to put more effort into spending time together. Ryoma realized, at that time, that he couldn't live without Sakuno, he never wanted to try, and he wanted to make their relationship more permanent. To let everyone know that she was his and he was hers, to get married. And Ryoma decided that the best time to ask Sakuno was during their trip to Japan.

~~~K~~~

The days had flown by with Ryoma and Sakuno meeting up with all their old friends, sometimes together, sometimes separate. Ryoma declined the initial meeting with Tomoka, opting instead for another day. He knew that first meeting would be full of mostly high-pitched squeals and Japanese spoken in speeds neither he nor anyone else could understand. He played tennis with Momo, Eiji, Kaidoh, and Fuji that day. So after a week and a half of seeing everyone they had ever known, Ryoma demanded a day with just the two of them. It would probably be one of the few days where they could be alone and if they had to see everyone again before they left there might as well be something new to talk about. No time like the present, right?

Ryoma inwardly groaned and cursed whoever came up with that statement. That person obviously wasn't about to propose to his girlfriend. If he had, there would have been a statement that followed telling you how. While Ryoma woke up that morning confident and calm, he was anything but now. He and Sakuno had this thing of not talking about their relationship. If everything was going fine, there was nothing to discuss and the two often sat or walked in silence not needing to say anything. Which was really nice and one thing he loved about Sakuno and their relationship in general, but while he figured/hoped/prayed that Sakuno would say yes, they had never really talked about marriage. For all he knew, they weren't on the same page when it came to this topic and the realization of it all hadn't set in until that morning.

Ryoma didn't think that it would be so difficult and so he sat on the train, with Sakuno next to him, playing with the ring in his pocket, trying to think of a romantic way to propose. If there was one thing that he still didn't understand, it was romance. Sakuno mentioned that sometimes he'd been romantic, but he had no idea when those times were and he was trying to figure out if this would be one of those times.

A good place to propose would be where they first met or so his Proposing for Dummies book told him, but as Ryoma sat on the train with Sakuno and all the other people around them he had to question the book. Even he had the feeling that this wasn't very romantic. Also he wasn't sure if Sakuno was the type who would enjoy being proposed to in front of people. Most importantly, he could barely remember seeing Sakuno on the train that day so long ago. He's pretty sure he thinks he remembers it only because Sakuno insists so much. It's easier to appease her on little details like that. So would that make it romantic then? She is rather insistent about the train incident, so because she remembers it so much it would be romantic for her, right?

Ryoma kept thinking about it, trying not to look around, as it would remind him how unromantic an early morning train crowded with people is. His thought process had gone in circles several times already and he was actually worried about his nerve abandoning him for the rest of the day. While there were still a few strands left, Ryoma began pulling the ring out of his pocket when a familiar noise stopped him.

"Fsshhhh."

Ryoma looked up to see Kaidoh's gaze locked on to his hand that was almost out of his pocket, and Kaidoh slowly shaking his head. Ryoma was glad Sakuno took no notice of him as he sat there dumbfounded, barely muttering a hello. How did he know? How did Kaidoh know what he was going to do? He hadn't told anyone of his plans to propose to Sakuno so did he really know? If not, what was this about? And how long has he been standing there? Ryoma's head snapped up as he realized how oblivious he had been to Kaidoh's presence. Kaidoh stepped back indicating for Ryoma to join him so they could speak. Sakuno gave a quizzical look but brushed it off; Kaidoh has always been shy.

"If you're going to propose," Kaidoh said quietly, "you have to make sure it's romantic." "How did you know," Ryoma whispered, though in a way that indicated he would rather be yelling. Kaidoh shook his head trying to brush off what he thought was rather unimportant, "I've seen you take that ring in and out of your pocket several times but that doesn't matter. Remember Echizen romantic, girls like romantic." "But the rings in a box and the book said it should be at a memorable place," Ryoma replied almost frantic sounding.

Kaidoh suppressed a laugh at the confused look that had crossed the boy's face, but he just shook his head again, "It's still obvious and doesn't matter. Romantic, Echizen." "Ok," Ryoma replied, sounding defeated and surprised at how easily swayed he just was. Maybe it's the situation or the fact that Kaidoh-senpai was being really insistent. Ryoma didn't really know and he didn't want to think about it because he now had to figure out how to put together something romantic. However, the train coming into the station quickly disrupted his thoughts. It was the same station that Ryoma had first talked with Sakuno. He remembered that! Mainly because she gave him the wrong directions, but he still remembered. They got off the train, Kaidoh included, to be greeted by Momoshiro.

"Oi Echizen," Momo shouted, "Did you…"

"Senpai!"

"Baka!"

"I guess not," Momo muttered to himself as he walked towards the group still with a smile on his face. Sakuno looked at Ryoma, surprised that he had just yelled like that and wondering what Kaidoh seemed to also know as well. Again she just dismissed it. She also ignored the fact that the three guys had just stepped away, leaving her standing there alone. She sighed but waited patiently. So much for being just the two of them; at least it was still morning.

"So are you going to ask her here or at the tennis gardens? This is around where you first met, right," Momo asked excitedly. "But Momo-senpai how did you know," Ryoma asked again not sure if Momo was ignoring his question on purpose. Momo just shook his head. "Doesn't matter," he said brushing it off, "So are you going to ask her here?" "No," Ryoma replied, finally getting back to his indifferent tone, "It's not romantic."

Kaidoh nodded his head in approval while Momo stumbled back in fake shock. Ryoma's eyes widened a bit in curiosity. "Romantic," Momo repeated, "It will be romantic if it's in a place that's memorable to both of you. There's nothing more romantic than that." "Baka," Kaidoh but in, "If the situation itself isn't romantic then the place won't make any difference. There's nothing romantic about a train station even if they did first meet here. I bet you're the one who told him to propose here, didn't you?"

"I didn't say a thing Viper. And you're wrong; if the place is memorable to both of you then it's romantic. You already have a tie to the place and it gives you great feelings and then you're just making more. Ah so young so young." "Don't listen to him Echizen," Kaidoh said ignoring Momo, "Just remember, romantic." "Memorable," Momo said escalating his voice. "Romantic." Kaidoh said getting louder.

"Memorable!"

"Romantic!"

"Memorable!"

"Romantic!"

"Senpai!"

The two turned to find Ryoma standing with Sakuno, his body facing the exit, looking like he was about to run out. "You're noisy," was all Ryoma said before he walked off with a puzzled Sakuno in tow.

Momo just smiled, "Well what do you know, were heading in the same direction." Kaidoh re-shouldered the strap on his tennis bag and just started walking. "You can call senpai," he stated. Momo chuckled and did just that.

~~~K~~~

Ryoma and Sakuno walked through the tennis gardens, however the two weren't thinking about playing tennis that day. Ryoma had thought about proposing at some tennis court or game but neither were particularly memorable or romantic. Tennis was something that was always there for them. It was basically a fact of life. And while it was something that had brought them closer together when they were young and in a way was special to them, it was not a place Ryoma wanted to propose. Even before he had bought his 'advice book' as he liked to call it, Ryoma decided he was not going to propose to Sakuno at something tennis related.

The goal of the couple was a café near the gardens that they frequented during high school. They would usually go there on Sundays after their morning tennis practice, and had decided to start the day there with breakfast. So they walked down the street, past the various shops in silence, aiming for the café on the corner.

Ryoma had never been so glad for Sakuno's silence. Why she wasn't asking about what had just taken place on the train and in the station he wasn't sure, but he was glad for it. Ryoma didn't know how he would reply and his mind was scrambling at finding a way to propose, not how to explain their weird senpais. That was probably his only saving grace; Sakuno also knew that they were strange.

So right now Ryoma was considering the café as a place to propose. It wasn't too big and gave off a nice, possibly romantic, atmosphere and it was memorable as a place they had often gone too. A mix of the two, that seemed like a good idea.

"Oh that's a cute dress," came Sakuno's voice out of the blue. Echizen look up to where she was pointing and gave a little nod. He kept his head up feeling more confident in his decision and just watched the stores pass him by. He nearly stopped dead in his tracks though, when he saw in the window of the next store his old tennis captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Ryoma whipped his head to Sakuno to see that she was looking across the street and so he turned his head back right before he passed Tezuka by.

"Don't let your guard down."

Ryoma wanted to smack his head in disbelief. At the moment he presently wished he couldn't read lips at all. He would rather be confused at what Tezuka just said and left more to wonder why he was in a store window. With that thought however Ryoma had to work had to keep a straight face. Why was Tezuka in that store window? How did he get there? Shouldn't Tezuka be in Europe right now playing some tennis match? Ryoma was pretty sure he was, so why was he in Japan, in a random store's window telling him not to let his guard down?

Is he kidding Ryoma thought exasperated? How was he not letting his guard down? He was trying to propose to his girlfriend. I don't think you will find any other situation where you will let your guard down more than trying to propose to someone Ryoma thought. There was no way to keep your guard up for that. I mean asking someone to marry you; you're just laying it all out there for that person to do whatever they want with it. There's just no way!

What confident thoughts Ryoma previously just had were gone as he stepped into the café with Sakuno and got a table. Calm down Ryoma thought, calm down. This is still a good place, isn't it? Maybe buchou meant to not let my guard down when it came to the place or the situation. Just calm down Ryoma thought again. His thoughts cleared for a couple seconds and he felt a moments peace before uncertainty came charging back at him.

Crap what did he mean Ryoma thought, panicking on the inside, no longer sure about what he was going to do. He hadn't really considered the best time to propose. Before or after the meal? Maybe this really isn't the best place? I don't know what to do!

"Ryoma," Sakuno said firmly, shaking his arm. "What," Ryoma asked obviously confused, eyes snapping into focus. Sakuno gave a small smile trying to keep her worry from showing and inclined her head to the waiter who was standing there. "Oh," Ryoma let out looking over only to jump a little in surprise. Standing there was none other than Fuji Shuusuke with his usual light smile on his face and clearly ignoring Ryoma's odd actions.

"So Echizen," Fuji started. "No," Ryoma burst out suddenly almost glaring at Fuji. Fuji and Sakuno both just looked at Ryoma puzzled at his strange behavior. "Ryoma," Sakuno chided softly before turning to Fuji and giving him an apologetic smile.

"What would you like to drink Echizen," Fuji asked. "Oh," Ryoma mumbled realizing that he was acting stupid, "Milk please." "Formed a habit huh?" Ryoma just nodded. Fuji gave a short chuckle, "Well I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Are you ok Ryoma," Sakuno asked after Fuji walked away. "Perfectly fine," Ryoma replied sitting up straight and looking squarely at Sakuno, "Just amazing isn't it, how we keep running into our old senpais?" "It is," Sakuno smiled, "I'm surprised they don't tag along like they normally would." "Yeah strange," Ryoma shrugged, going off into thought again. He was quickly interrupted by Fuji who brought them their drinks. "Are you two ready to order?" "Yes," Sakuno replied, placing her order and Ryoma following suit.

The rest of their meal went by rather normally, with occasional chatter by the two and Fuji only coming over to ask how things were. Ryoma stayed alert, questioning every moment, wondering if it was a good time to propose or not. Their meal ended with only three moments that he thought he let slip by.

Well then Ryoma thought, no time like the present. He reached into his pocket to pull out the ring when Fuji called, "Ryoma, come here a minute I have something to show you." Ryoma just looked at Fuji before standing up and heading over to where Fuji was waiting. He stopped in front of Fuji with an expectant look on his face and Fuji just continued to smile.

"Are you planning of proposing to Sakuno here?"

Ryoma couldn't help but let out a sigh, "What's wrong this time?"

"I didn't say anything was wrong."

"It's in your voice Fuji-senpai, what is it?"

"Well since you asked, I just don't think this is the most romantic time." "But," Ryoma interrupted, "It's a memorable place for us and there's a somewhat romantic atmosphere here."

"Yes but it's morning. It would be more romantic in the evening. It's always more romantic in the evening and at night. After you've spent the whole day together with just the two of you, it's a perfect way to end the day. So you should wait till tonight." Fuji finished his speech with his eyes open, giving a commanding look to Ryoma.

"Ok, uh, thanks," was all Ryoma could say in reply. He made his way back to Sakuno more confused than ever. Eventually, Ryoma paid the bill and the two left.

~~~K~~~

Ryoma tired to seem interested as he window-shopped with Sakuno. Not having any particular plans for the day Sakuno suggested just looking at the stores in the area and seeing if anything had changed much. Ryoma agreed, glad that it would give him time to think. So as they began walking around, Ryoma thought about everything he had been told.

Momo-senpai says that it should be in a memorable place and that will make it romantic. Kaidoh-senpai says that the current situation should be romantic so it doesn't necessarily have to be in a memorable place. Fuji-senpai says it's more romantic in the evening after spending a day together. Oh and Tezuka-buchou told me not to let my guard down.

Ok Ryoma thought feeling a little bit more confident again. We can spend the day together and by tonight I'm sure I can think of a place that's both romantic and memorable. Ryoma let out a small smirk that quickly disappeared when he was suddenly caught in a headlock with the word 'ochibiiii' ringing in his ear.

"Eiji-senpai," Ryoma greeted coolly once he was facing the ever-excited redhead. Eiji however quickly brushed him off and turned to Sakuno grasping her hands. "Sakuno-chan! You look amazing and still as cute as ever. Are you glad to be back?" "I am," Sakuno replied and the two began animatedly chatting.

Ryoma just stood there, a little put off at being ignored. The feeling was quickly dismissed however, as he watched Eiji play with Sakuno's hands particularly her ring finger.

"Eiji-senpai, what are you doing?"

Both Eiji and Sakuno turned to look at Ryoma, intrigued at the tone in his voice. "Talking of course," Eiji responded smiling, fully aware of what Ryoma was getting at. Ryoma just glared at Eiji before turning that glare towards their hands, which were still together. "Ryoma," Sakuno gave a quiet sigh, wondering why he was making such a big deal out of it.

"That's right, Ryoma," Eiji said imitating Sakuno, "Ah don't worry ochibi, no one could ever take Sakuno-chan away from you. She just has nice hands, soft and smooth. Hands that just need to be touched." Eiji continued to play with Sakuno's hand as he talked before holding them out. "But there's something that seems to be missing. I wonder what that could be?"

"Senpai," Ryoma stated, his voice dangerously low.

"You need to hurry up ochibi. They don't always."

"Senpai," Ryoma yelled a bit desperate sounding, as he launched himself at Eiji and dragged him away. Sakuno just watched, letting out another sigh as she began to wait again.

"Eiji-senpai what are you doing?" Ryoma hissed, "Don't just go and tell her like that!"

"Ah I wouldn't have given it away but ochibi why haven't you asked yet," Eiji asked with a little whine in his tone.

Ryoma opened his mouth but faltered."I tried," he finally got out, "But Kaidoh-senpai said it wasn't romantic and Momo-senpai said it should be somewhere memorable and Fuji-senpai said it had to be in the evening, and buchou, buchou was in a window." Ryoma exclaimed the last part in the end and took a deep breath trying to convince himself he still wasn't confused.

"Oh well no wonder you haven't asked yet," Eiji declared like he was a grand expert, "Those are all ok but you're planning too much; you need to make it fun and spontaneous. There's nothing more romantic and memorable than if you just suddenly ask her out of the blue. It's a moment where you're just having fun, laughing and then there it is, a ring. You get it ochibi?"

"Um," was all Ryoma could manage to say.

"I'm sure you do. I have to go now but remember, spontaneously fun." Eiji smiled before turning around and yelling out a goodbye to Sakuno. Another quick encouraging smile to Ryoma and he jogged off down the street.

What was that Ryoma thought as he stared after Eiji. His head was still reeling from all that he had been told that morning and after his encounter with Eiji, Ryoma could do nothing but stand there, totally out of it. So out of it that he jumped a little when Sakuno grabbed his hand.

"Are you ok Ryoma," Sakuno asked, a look of concern on her face. "Uh yeah," Ryoma replied bringing his thoughts to the present, "Eiji-senpai sure was acting weird wasn't he?" "Sure," was all Sakuno said, knowing that Ryoma wouldn't acknowledge how strange he had been acting. "Shall we," Ryoma asked, extending his hand for them to continue their walking. With a nod, Sakuno started walking and began to once again look at the shops, while Ryoma delved into his thinking.

Spontaneous and fun he thought over and over again. So like right now, or now, or now? I could just ask whenever and it would be fine. Ok, that could work. I can just build up my courage and then I'll ask.

They only walked for a few more minutes when Ryoma turned his head.

"Sakuno?"

"Hn?"

Sakuno turned and looked right back at Ryoma. He opened his mouth to ask, but it seemed to let in all the doubt.

Romantic. Memorable. Evening. Guard. Spontaneous. Fun. Down.

Ryoma shut his mouth.

This isn't that romantic. It still seems it should be. Plus were just walking, there's no fun or laughing, it's only mid-day, unless you count Tokyo as being memorable, and I think my guard is down. "Want to go to the park," Ryoma finally got out after a few moments silence. "Ok," Sakuno agreed a smile forming on her face, "That sounds like fun."

~~~K~~~

Fun. The word echoed in Ryoma's head. Spontaneous and fun, ok this is good Ryoma thought I like where things are going. Now how to make something fun?

Ryoma's answer quickly came in a pile of abandoned leaves into which he fell, taking Sakuno with him. "Ryoma," Sakuno squeaked, letting out a little giggle, "What are you doing?" "Oh you know," Ryoma started off, "Just, haven't done this is a while." Sakuno let out another laugh at the picture of Ryoma, sitting back in a pile of leaves like he did it everyday.

"What," Ryoma asked while throwing an armful of leaves at Sakuno. Sakuno screeched as she tried to duck, still getting a face full of leaves. After brushing herself off she then got to her knees at the edge of the leaf pile with her arms spread out and tried to bulldoze the leaves over Ryoma. He quickly jumped up out of the pile as she came towards him and let out a laugh as he picked random leaves off himself. Ok now Ryoma thought but quickly stopped himself.

Wait, I think I missed the timing.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno just standing there, also picking leaves off her clothes.

Yeah I did.

Ryoma scanned the park looking for his next idea and came up with the obvious choice. "Let's go to the playground." "Ok," Sakuno slowly agreed while giving Ryoma a questioning look. He just ignored it however, and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the playground. Reaching the main area, Ryoma climbed onto the equipment and ran across the bridge, while Sakuno just stood back and watched.

"Oh come on, you're going to make me do this by myself?"

Sakuno giggled, "Ryoma, you're so big. You just look silly right now. How about the swings?"

Ryoma nodded, hopping off the equipment and joining Sakuno as they headed towards the swings. The two swung in silence, getting higher and higher, going as high as they could go before coming back to a stop. There they just gently went back and forth feet barely leaving the ground as they held hands.

"Hey Sakuno," Ryoma said quietly.

"Hn?"

"There you guys are!"

Ryoma's head fell forward and he let out a tiny groan. You have got to be kidding me Ryoma thought completely exasperated as Oishi came into their view.

"I was hoping to run into you two today," Oishi stated, happy that he found them yet clearly worried about what was on his mind, "I just wanted to make sure, you two aren't pregnant, are you?"

"Senpai," Ryoma exclaimed while Sakuno blushed. "Oh my," was all she managed to say.

"Well, I guess you're not by that reaction. I just wanted to make sure. I was a little worried after all, you two have been living together for over a year now and I just wanted to make sure that wasn't the reason that you were."

"Senpai," Ryoma exclaimed again, louder this time as he jumped up out of the swing with a small amount of panic readable across his face.

"Ah sorry. Was I about to give something away? Well don't worry but if you need any advice." "No," Ryoma interrupted eyes still wide.

"Are you sure? I've got some." "I'm fine," Ryoma interrupted again his hands held out.

"Ryoma," Sakuno chided.

"Ah, sorry, I just," Ryoma trailed off embarrassed, realizing how rude he had been acting. Oishi just chuckled, "It's ok. I won't say anything. Actually I need to get to the tennis courts, so I'll just see you two later." "Of course," Ryoma replied glad that he hadn't offended Oishi. Sakuno said goodbye as well and Oishi left.

Ryoma sat back on the swing and just looked at Sakuno, "I can't believe he just asked that." Sakuno let out a small laugh, "I'm actually surprised no one else has asked us about anything like that. Like he said, we are living together."

"But it's Oishi-senpai."

"He must have been that worried, for some reason. Hey it's."

"Oh, the reason, that's," Ryoma exclaimed, now freaking out at how he was going to explain everything but then realizing that Sakuno was going to say something else, "Sorry."

"Huh," Sakuno questioned confused at what Ryoma had said.

"What," he replied back obviously not going to say anymore.

Sakuno just stared for a couple seconds before shaking her head and continuing what she was going to say. "It's late afternoon and we haven't had lunch. I'm hungry. Let's get sushi as Taka-san's place." "Ok," Ryoma quickly agreed, realizing he was quite hungry himself. He grabbed Sakuno's hand and the two left the playground to go to Taka's restaurant. It was a couple minutes before Ryoma's eyes widened in shock. Taka-san, oh no!

~~~K~~~

A small amount of hope washed over Ryoma as he and Sakuno walked into the restaurant and he didn't see Taka around. Maybe he's out today doing something else Ryoma thought as they sat down. Ryoma's hopes were quickly deflated when Taka then appeared in front of them with water.

"Hello guys," Taka greeted. "Hello Taka-san," Sakuno replied. "Hello," Ryoma muttered, getting ready to jump on Taka.

"So do you know what you want yet?"

At Taka's first word, Ryoma flinched but he managed to keep himself from tackling Taka for no reason. That's right this is Taka-san were talking about Ryoma thought. Unless he's holding a racket, Taka's always been the normal one. He won't say anything, what am I worrying about? Ryoma set about looking at the menu and what he wanted as Sakuno had already asked for time to think about it. They soon ordered and Ryoma finally relaxed a bit, no longer worried about Taka saying anything. He continued to think about the best way to ask Sakuno to marry him and it wasn't long before their food was brought out.

"Ah that's right," Taka suddenly exclaimed after setting down the last dish, "Hey Ryoma have you asked." "Senpai!" Ryoma jumped up hands outstretched to stop Taka from saying any more. Taka had taken a step back at Ryoma's outburst and so he fell short. "Oh sorry Echizen. I just suddenly remembered and wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." "It's ok," Ryoma breathed out trying to ignore everyone else in the room, who were all staring. "I'm going to use the restroom really quick," Sakuno said excusing herself.

"So how come," Taka asked after Sakuno was out of earshot, "What's going on?" Ryoma relayed his day and everything that all the other old tennis regulars had said and when he finished Taka shook his head. "Those are all good ideas but you should really do something unique."

"Unique?"

"Yes," Taka nodded, "You should try to propose in a way that no one else has come up with before or at least that's not common. We could stick the ring in some sushi. Or there's while you're skydiving, you could make it a treasure hunt, or into some sort of play. I'm sure you could find a way to hit the ring to her with a tennis racket."

Ryoma just stared as Taka listed off more ways for him to propose, each more unusual than the last. Ryoma finally had to hush Taka when he saw Sakuno enter the room. "Well good luck. Remember, unique," Taka said before leaving the two to their meal.

~~~K~~~

Ryoma was pretty sure he enjoyed his food. Nothing tasted extremely bad so he must have enjoyed it. He didn't remember though. After Taka's advice, he had been so distracted trying to come up with a unique way to propose that he didn't really remember eating.

It kind of makes sense Ryoma thought. If it's unique then it's memorable and then romantic? That's what everyone's been telling me right?

Ryoma continued to ponder over everything through the rest of the afternoon and on into the evening. He made several attempts to propose to Sakuno while they watched a movie at the theater and then later when they went out to dinner. Each time all his senpai's words came floating into his head causing him to question everything and become even more confused. The couple was slowly walking back to the station after dinner, not really in a hurry to get home. Ryoma was wondering if the best time propose would be at that moment and then he saw Inui approaching. "I'll be right back," Ryoma called back to Sakuno, dashing off towards Inui.

"Senpai can I talk to you," Ryoma shouted, though it was entirely unnecessary as they had just been crossing paths and Inui had never been that far away in the first place.

"What is it, Echizen," Inui asked when Ryoma was in front of him. "Ah, nothing really. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to say anything related to my proposing to Sakuno in front of her. This seems to be the best way."

Inui just smiled, one that told Ryoma he knew more than he should. "Is that so? Well I had an eighty-two percent chance that Echizen hasn't propose to Ryuzaki yet." Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "After what I just said only that?" "Oh no, that was before. Now it's a hundred obviously."

"Obviously," Ryoma muttered. "Well what advice do you have for me?" Inui shook his head, "None, but you should go to the park; it's really nice." "But we've already been to the." "The park is really nice," Inui interrupted.

Echizen frowned wondering why Inui was clearly so adamant. "Ok fine we'll go to the park." "Good," Inui said with a smile, "It's really nice." Ryoma just looked at him but Inui paid no mind and walked off.

~~~K~~~

"Ne Ryoma, how come you wanted to come to the park again," Sakuno asked. Ryoma just stared straight ahead trying to think of an answer before shaking his head in shame and defeat. "It's just really nice," he replied. "It is," Sakuno agreed looking around, "Ooh look! You can see the lights reflecting off the pond. Let's get a closer look." "Ok," was all Ryoma really got out before Sakuno dragged him off to the edge of the pond.

The two stood there, hand in hand as the light danced across the water. "All the lights make it look like a starry sky, don't you think," Sakuno asked. "It does," Ryoma agreed.

"It's really pretty."

"Not as pretty as you," Ryoma said pulling Sakuno closer to him. "Ryoma," Sakuno blushed hiding part of her face in his arm before looking up, "But don't you think the reflection looks pretty?"

Ryoma nodded, "But it makes you look even more pretty." Sakuno giggled before pulling Ryoma into a hug. Ryoma bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips when there were sudden shrieks of laughter.

The two turned around and saw several sparkler fireworks being lit up and a group of kids running around with them. Ryoma and Sakuno both smiled and watched. It wasn't long though before a kid came up to them, two sparklers in her hands. "Here you go," she said handing them each one before running off.

Ryoma and Sakuno took them with surprise but quickly decided to put them to use. They drew random lines in the air before Ryoma turned to Sakuno.

"Hey watch."

Sakuno did and Ryoma wrote out _Ryoma plus Sakuno forever_. Sakuno giggled. "That's so cheesy," she said and then proceeded to draw a heart around where the words would have been.

"That was cheesy too."

Everyone's sparklers soon went out but it wasn't long before several fountain fireworks went off, along with a couple that shot into the air. Sakuno ooo'd and aww'd and Ryoma couldn't help but smile at the show. They were there for several minutes just enjoying the scene around them before Sakuno turned to Ryoma, "Why do you think they have fireworks anyways? It's almost winter." Ryoma shrugged but after a few seconds looked at Sakuno, "Maybe we should get out of here." "I think so too." The two only took a few steps before they heard the whistles and started to run. Everyone else quickly grabbed their stuff and ran as the first policeman showed up.

Ryoma and Sakuno ran for several minutes, crossing the entire park before they stopped. Sakuno caught her breath and Ryoma looked around carefully to make sure no one was following them. He eventually looked at Sakuno when she started laughing. Ryoma chuckled as well and pulled Sakuno into his lap as he sat down under a tree. Sakuno snuggled in against his chest glad for the warmth. "That was fun," she said happily. "It was," Ryoma agreed kissing her cheek. Ryoma pulled Sakuno closer into him, wrapping his arms tightly around her, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you Sakuno," Ryoma whispered after a few moments silence.

"I love you too Ryoma," Sakuno whispered back.

"Hey Sakuno," Ryoma said a little louder.

"What?"

"Will you marry me," Ryoma asked as he opened the case revealing a ring that could sparkle without any light. Sakuno gasped and turned to face Ryoma quickly saying yes before pulling him into a long passionate kiss.

~~~K~~~

"Do you think Echizen has asked her to marry him yet," Taka asked. "He better have," Momo exclaimed throwing his arms in the air, "I don't get what's taking him so long." "Saa. If Echizen still hasn't managed it by tomorrow, we'll have to go to our next plan," Fuji said. "He'll do it," Kaidoh stated quietly, shuddering a little as he thought of the next plan. Oishi silently agreed with him; the next plan was rather drastic and scary. "Say, where's Tomo-chan," Eiji asked. "Probably making sure everyone's fine after the firework incident," Oishi replied. "Speaking of which," Tezuka interjected, "They weren't supposed to go that high, Inui." "Sorry. Slight miscalculation." "Well it seems everyone got away so no need to worry," Fuji added.

"What," Ryoma half yelled, "You knew?" Sakuno nodded as she admired her ring. "I found the receipt and paperwork for the ring when I was packing for the trip." " I also found your book," she added with a laugh. Ryoma groaned as he held his head in his hands, "Why didn't you say anything?" "Well I didn't want to ruin it all. Plus I didn't know when you were planning to propose, until today. You acted so strange all day; I figured it was the only thing that would make you act like that." "Again, why didn't you say anything?" "Again I didn't want to ruin anything. You and I both know it wouldn't have been as satisfying unless you just asked all on your own." "Sakuno, I bought a book titled Proposing for Dummies."

"Do you think ochibi used all our advice," Eiji asked. "Of course he did," Fuji replied, "He wasn't able to ask Sakuno out in the first place without our help." Momo laughed, "Yeah, we had to practically stand behind him and tell him what to say." "Maybe we shouldn't have lost them," Taka stated, worried. "It will be fine," Oishi assured, "Echizen's grown since then. He can do it without us being there." "I should hope so," Kaidoh added. "One hundred percent chance that he's asked already," Inui said.

"Is that what they've told you all day," Sakuno asked a little surprised. "Yes," Ryoma practically whined, placing his head on Sakuno's shoulder, "I've never been so confused in my life." Sakuno giggled running her fingers through Ryoma's hair. "Well in the end I found it to be a combination of all those things and I bet you didn't even think about it." Ryoma paused for a moment to consider before answering, "Nope. I just want to know how they found out. I didn't tell anyone."  
"Oh," Sakuno squirmed a little, "Well I told my suspicions to Tomo-chan. She probably told them and then when we said we wanted to spend the day with just the two of us, they probably figured you would pick today to propose." "Well I did, but with them being everywhere we went today it wasn't always the two of us." Sakuno laughed a little, "But it was still a fun, romantic day. So, should we give them a call now or wait till tomorrow?" "Ryoma looked at the time on his phone before letting out a little sigh, "Might as well call them. I'm sure they are all together anyways." Sakuno laughed knowing it was true, "We'll make it short and go back to just the two of us." "Together forever," Ryoma said before giving Sakuno another long kiss.

"Hey Tezuka," Eiji began, turning to look at their former captain.

"Hn?"

"Why were you in a store window?"

* * *

So I just want to say I'm sorry if that all seems rushed. It kind of was. I had this idea in my head and I wanted to get it out. When I was finally like ok I'll write this school suddenly gave me a billion things to do so I acknowledge that this isn't that great and I'm not sure why I'm posting it only than that I did write it and I don't want it just sitting on my computer for no one to see. Also I'm sorry if it's not funny. My sense of humor doesn't seem to come through in my writing really well. If anything it's really only funny for me. Though in general I'm not sure I expressed what I saw in my head really well in writing. Need to work on that but I'm not that great at writing either. I just write for my own personal pleasure. Also this was for a challenge and there's a word limit which given all the different word counts I've seen who knows what it is. Ok well thank you very much for reading! Oh and I'm sorry if the spacing makes it hard to read. I'm not used to it and I'm still working on making it better.


End file.
